Trick or Treat
by Animaman
Summary: It's Halloween time and the Justice League are having a little get together for all the families. BM/WW mainly.


TRICK OR TREAT: JLA STYLE

Disclaimer: Don't own Justice League or anything DC related, otherwise there would be more lighter DC movies since they have been becoming a lot darker lately, from the stories to all of the collateral damage that tends to get added.

Hey folks, this is part of my Batman/Wonder Woman family series that takes place in the Justice League cartoon universe, but as a heads up, I'm going to leave out the Justice Guild of America since they are mainly just a bad mix of the heroes from the JSA. I know there are JSA members that were introduced in JLU, but pretty sure there are still a few that never appear except maybe in some portrait somewhere saying they died or were killed, just to give a history lesson. But I will throw in a few characters from Teen Titans and Static Shock, since they are part of the same universe, but aren't used in the same show due to some kind of ownership deal that tends to confuse the hell out of me.

In this fic, the Wayne kids are 5, the rest are up for grabs.

It was now Halloween and at the Justice League Headquarters in Metropolis, a party was being held for the families, which were just from the family of heroes, mainly to keep the secret identities a secret from the staff considering how one can never know if they are working for somebody else or plain evil themselves. Amongst them was the Wayne Family with a little 'persuasion' from the matriarch, which involved the patriarch not getting to spend some 'quality' time with wife and would have to sleep in the cave for at least a week.

Right now Bruce was dressed up as his hero, the Grey Ghost, Diana as Hera (Her and Bruce agreed on Aphrodite would be better off only in the bedroom), Tom as Doctor Mid-Nite (From the JSA) and Martha as a young version of her mother as Wonder Woman (Sorry, trying for a pair of JSA members, but not enough female members to use).

Right now Bruce and Diana are having a little chat with John Stewart, the current Green Lantern, who was dressed in the outfit similar to the one worn by Alan Scott, the only earth made Green Lantern, and Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, and dressed up as Rosie the Riveter, with wings, and somebody who's been spending years earning back the trust and respect she lost in her part in being a spy for her home world and almost getting the Earth destroyed, while their five year old kids are playing with Rex Stewart, the son of said pair, and a few other children of heroes. While some people might say this looks like your average get together, yet how many people can say their kids can fly like a bird, punch like they are carrying anvils, run like lightning or along those lines.

At the moment, while the adults were talking, while J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, agreed to use his telepathy to keep track of the kids so that way they don't cause too much damage to the tower, especially the hi-powered kids. Last time they were left unintended, they were lucky their little red button required at least a verbal response.

"So Bruce, I see that your little fireballs are finally starting to wear you down," John said, noticing how, even though Bruce is still keeping his youth from the healthy living he keeps from the public eye, along with taking care of two orphans, and recently, starting a family with Diana, and despite all of the abuse he puts himself through, he looked like he might drop dead at any second, although the last time that happened, was when Bruce and Diana were dealing with the terrible twos, "What happened, your age catching up?"

Even though the mask is different, Bruce can still give the bat-glare just the same, "This coming from a man who shaves his head just to avoid seeing grey hairs?" Bruce countered.

John placed his free hand on his head, feeling how smooth it felt, "Uh, yeah, point taken." The Green Lantern said, while Shayera spit out a laugh because her husband got reminded why Batman will always have a mind just as big, if not bigger, then Superman's heart, "So why do you look like you're about to fall asleep any second? I know you only did a mini patrol last night just so you could get enough rest for the party." This caused Diana to turn away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh the patrol went nice and smooth, but thanks to a certain somebody letting the kids watch a scary movie, I had to share the bed with them, playing the teddy bear." Bruce said, "And when you have young children that are far from your average children, you have to learn to deal with certain discomforts."

Shayera looked over at the Amazon Princess, having some of the same observational skills as the Dark Knight, even though she still has more wins than him when it comes to chess, "If you had the kids all night, why does Diana still look well rested?" Hawkgirl asked.

This cause the Female Wayne to blush even more, "Because apparently, even though the movie was still kid friendly, somebody else needed her 'big, strong teddy bear' to help her sleep." Bruce answered.

Now Diana was feeling really embarrassed now, especially when John, Shayera, and a few friends who happened to overhear the conversation, couldn't help but laugh at the two, considering how the years changed the pair to something completely different, with Diana, from being a rookie involving everything to do with the world outside of Themyscira, and a bit of a temper that tends to include a Superman-sized punch, to a humble mother who is deadlier whenever somebody threatens her family, and Bruce who went from somebody who is more antisocial to a father who wants to make sure the future is set for the next generation, although they still have a bit of their old selves with them, which proves useful from time to time, especially when it comes to their kids.

After ducking from flying kids, "So John," Diana said, trying to change the direction of the conversation, "I've been meaning to ask you, but did any of your Green Lantern powers get past on to Rex?"

John shook his head in the negative, "No, I asked the same thing to the guardians before we wed and according to them, the ring holds the powers and the only way they get past on is if I was still wearing it during conception." He explained, "Right now Rex just has the best of both parents." While he was tempted to say best of both worlds, but Shayera is still feeling the pain from what could be the most difficult choice she ever had to make, which involved two worlds, two species.

Seeing the look on her friend's face, Diana decided to change topics, "So anyway . . ."

Meanwhile, with the young flyers, "You can't catch me!" Martha yelled out, as she was playing aerial tag with her brother and Rex Stewart, since she went for a double tag, only to 'oomph!' crash head on into something hard, and judging by the pain, it's a good thing she inherited her parents durability for pain, "Ow, where did that brick wall come from?" She asked, while sitting up from the dent she made from crashing onto the floor.

"And who are you calling a brick wall?" Asked an amused voice, one that she can recognize at the drop of a hat.

Looking up, she was looking at the amusing face of Clark Kent, aka Superman, dressed up as a stereotypical farmer, straw-hat, overalls, what looks like a wheat steam coming out of his mouth, somebody who's strength is outmatched by his own heart, who was bending over and offering her a hand up. When she accepted and was pulled back onto her feet. "Sorry Uncle Clark, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, looking down on the ground.

Giving her an amused chuckle, while also giving her a small pat on the head, "No harm done, just be more careful from now on." Clark said, proving that even the strongest of beings can have a gentle touch, especially when it comes to children.

"We will." Martha said, just as her pursuers landed and walked up to her.

"Are you okay, Martha?" Tom asked his sister.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Martha answered.

"Well in that case, you know what that means?" Rex asked, while he and Tom had a small smirk.

"No, what?" Martha asked.

"Double it!" Both Rex and Tom yelled out, before flying in the opposite direction.

"Hey, get back here!" Martha said, before flying off, no longer sore.

Clark, and the person next to him, Wally West, the third Flash, who was dressed up like Jay Garrick, the original Flash, from the JSA days, couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of youth. "Amazing how children always seem to have a spring in their step in a matter of seconds, right?" He asked his youthful friend.

"Oh yeah, it reminds me one of the reasons why we fight to protect this world." Wally said, "And when Giganta gets done with her community service next week, we're going to go for the whole nine yards." While it took a while to get the Legion of Doom, it took Wally a little longer to ask his friends, especially the ones with the most pull, to help him give the gorilla-turned-woman a chance at actually getting a chance to enjoy life in the way Grudd never bothered to because he pretty much saw her as expendable, by giving her a chance to see the truly good parts of humanity and see what it truly takes to be human. While it took a while to convince everybody, especially the ones who tend to hold a grudge, everybody learned it's better to be like Superman and give second chances to those who could use one, and with the help of Amanda Waller, and her Cadmus connections, they were able to allow Giganta a couple of years community service, where believe or not, she proved to be a natural with kids, with the condition that the Flash doesn't get too close to her until it's over, so that way, nobody would accuse the League of abusing their powers of any kind. "Speaking of kids, how long until you hear the results of that experiment that would allow you to have children with Lois?"

"Ray said that he and Dr. Hamilton should be getting more results really soon." Clark said, looking forward to the idea of finally having children with the woman who he had to play double duty on since, for some strange, weird reason, although some might say it's an ignorant pride thing, Lois couldn't seem to figure out that he and Superman are the same person, the only thing you need to do is take off the glasses, "Although Lois is still feeling a little sore about me and the whole secret identity thing, despite the fact that it was staring at her straight in the face."

(And before anybody brings up Superman Returns, which is a bad shortcut towards a Superman movie, and the kid that is probably the DC version of Blade, let me remind you that the movie is an alternate sequel to Superman II that had Christopher Reeves, where in that movie, Superman gave up his powers to be human, which would be during that time when the kid was conceived, along with the only way, and chances are, got his powers when Superman got his powers restored. At least pretty sure that would be the explanation if there was a sequel to that movie)

While the party was going smoothly, where the kids got to do another round of trick-or-treating with their parents, unfortunately, some not too bright thugs thought they could pull off the crime of the millennium by robbing the Hall of Justice, and they realized too late the possibilities that the people there could be more then they appear, especially if they were just expecting just the staff to be there. While there were no fatalities, or even maiming, the last anybody heard of them, they are still recovering from massive injuries, from broken bones to some internal bleeding, and having to drink their food, while the lesson was punched, figuratively and literally, into the skulls, which was don't mess with a horde of mama bears, especially the ones that pack more than a wallop.

Well, here is my latest JL fic, involving the Wayne Family. Sorry, it was supposed to be posted on Halloween, but been having issues trying to get back into writing, which is remembering how much fun I have when I write it. Anyway, with the new BvS movie coming out next month, a part me wants to see it, but another part just doesn't feel like it would be worth it, mainly because a part of me are still used to seeing Superheroes teaching morals to kids, like the Adam West Batman, or Superfriends, not causing tons of collateral damage, mainly feeling a little old fashioned when it comes to Superheroes. Also, if anybody has any ideas of how to do the next batch of my Wayne Family stories, feel free to share some ideas, like what event and the age of the kids, feel free to share, and right now, I'm going to try to introduce other members, especially as couples, along with the possibility of mixing Teen Titans and Static Shock, so if anybody has any coupling ideas that weren't introduced in the DCAU world, again feel free to share, especially give suggestions on who to pair Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake and Static with whom, and if I get enough request to put Dick and Barbara together, along with the info on what kid they would have together, I'll consider it. Anyway, Read and Review, and have a Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
